Nightwings Lullaby
by Novemberscorpion
Summary: The whimper came again and he looked down to the end of his bed, where a cradle was set. Inside it was his two month old son, Dan. “Hey there,” he said quietly to him. “What’s the matter?”


_Here is a small one shot I thought of while listening to La Nanita Nana by the Cheetah Girls. I've included the song but changed it so it is talking about a boy instead of a girl. Hopefully you enjoy._

_So I wrote this because I thought I'd play around with the fatherly side of Nightwing, I'm sure he has in him. I've always envisioned Nightwing being a very kind, caring, protective father so here it is._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Titans or the song La Nanita Nana.

Nightwing is 24 and Raven is 22.

* * *

**Nightwings Lullaby**

_Their bare feet sunk into the warm, soft sand of the Jump City beach, as they walked along the shoreline. On the horizon, the sun was sinking below the line, showering the sky with its many dazzling shades of red, orange, yellow, pink and purple light. The water, reflecting the light from the sun and sky, gleamed like a precious gem. Nightwing slowly entwined with the hand of his lover Raven. She smiled lightly at him as they continued their walk down the beach. Only when the sun had long since disappeared behind the horizon and the moon was out, pouring its pale, bright light down on the earth did Nightwing stop and take a seat on the bench. Raven followed still smiling, loving every second of this romantic night. _

"_Raven?"_

"_Yes Nightwing?"_

_He slowly took both her hands in his and spoke to her quietly, his eyes never leaving hers for one second._

_"Raven, we've known each other for over six years now…and we've been going out for four. I know we're still young but I know both of us love each other more than the other can ever know. Raven I love you…I've proved it by going to hell for you. Every person says they'd go to hell to save someone but none of them, except me, can actually say they did it. What I'm trying to say is Raven…will you marry me?"

* * *

_

A soft whimper woke Nightwing from his peaceful slumber and not to mention his favorite memory. He opened his eyes, taking in the dark surroundings of the room, before sitting up and rubbing them, and giving a slight yawn. He glanced down beside him to see his wife Raven, sleeping just as peacefully. The whimper came again and he looked down to the end of his bed, where a cradle was set. Inside it was his two-month-old son, Dan. His eyes were wide and fearful and his arms were sticking up in the air, reaching for someone anyone to hold him. Nightwing got up and wrapped a spare bed sheet around his waist before walking to his son and peering in.

"Hey there," he said quietly to him. "What's the matter?"

He gently picked him up and wrapped his arm around him, holding him gently against his chest. Dan clutched Nightwing's fingers tightly, and gave a small cry of fright afraid that his dad might try to put him down again. Nightwing held him close, comforting him as best he could. Dan snuggled his tiny head into his dad's chest, loosening his grip on Nightwing's fingers. Nightwing started humming softly to his son, holding him close…an embrace that told Dan he was safe and would always be safe in his dad's arms. After about ten minutes Nightwing heard the soft, even interval breathing of Dan in a peaceful state of rest. Nightwing could feel the short, warm breaths, coming from his son's mouth, hitting his chest. He smiled and went to place him down again when the grip tightened on his fingers and Dan gave another soft whimper in protest. Something had terribly spooked him tonight, so Nightwing grabbed Dan's blanket, wrapped it around his small body and then held him close again. He started humming a soft lullaby as he paced around the floor. Dan snuggled closer again and then fell asleep in a few minutes, but Nightwing still held him. He smiled at his son before turning his head at the sound of Raven groaning slightly and rolling over onto his side of the bed. He smiled at that to before turning around and continuing his pacing around the room.

* * *

Raven groaned a bit before turning over, wanting the warmth her husband's body was sure to give, to feel his soft embrace, and soft, muscular chest. She snuggled closer before realizing that the spot was cold and empty.

"_Wait a minute?"_

She opened her eyes and rubbed them, only to find Nightwing pacing around, holding the small bundle she knew to be their son in his arms. He was humming softly to his son, a lullaby she'd heard and loved since she was a child. Suddenly Nightwing turned his head and looked at her. She smiled at him and he did the same back to her.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "Is he ok?"

"He's spooked about something," he responded. "He won't let me put him back down…just grips me tighter and whimpers."

Raven noticed the content, peaceful state Dan was in and felt how proud, happy and emotional Nightwing was feeling. She smiled at Nightwing, sensing the bond him and his son had just created…the bond between father and son. It was so powerful…it was so strong, stronger than the bond he had with her. She got up and wrapped another bed sheet around her before standing beside Nightwing.

"He might want someone to sing him a lullaby," she said.

"Do you know any?" he asked. "Cause I can't sing."

She nodded and touched Dan's face before softly singing to him.

"_A la nanita nana nanita el, nanita el,  
mi muchacho tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea."_

_"A la nanita nana nanita el, nanita el,  
mi muchacho tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea." _

"Fuentecita que corre clara y sonara.  
Ruisenor que en la selva,cantando y llora,  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea,  
a la nanita nana nanita ella."

_"A la nanita nana nanita el nanita el.  
mi muchacho tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea."_

_"Fuentecita que carre clara y Sonora.  
Ruisenor que en la selva, __cantando y llora.  
Calla mientras la cuna se balonsea,  
a la nanita nana nanita el."_

Nightwing was amazed at the sound of her voice. So soft, sweet and angelic. Dan, he noticed, had a small smile on his face as he slept, still cuddled against Nightwing's chest. Raven smiled and indicated to place him back into his cradle. Nightwing gently went to place him down when Dan grabbed on again and cried out. Raven's face grew concerned.

"Maybe he had a nightmare?" she suggested.

"Maybe," responded Nightwing. "Well, anyways I guess he's going to have to sleep with us."

She smiled and nodded as both her and Nightwing got back into bed, removing their bed sheets from their body. Nightwing still held Dan close as Raven pulled the covers over them. She snuggled onto Nightwing's arm as he held his son. Slowly Nightwing's eyes began to close again and the last though he had before falling into a deep sleep again was,

_"Good night…my son."

* * *

_

_There we go all done. Hope you all liked it. So please R&R and I'll update my Titans Protection soon…followed by the second chapter to Everlasting Love._

**Translation to Song…**

To the nana Nanita, his Nanita, his Nanita

My boy I have soundly blessed, he is blessed.

To the nanita nana his nanita, his nanita

My boy I have soundly blessed, he is blessed.

Fountain that runs clear and sounded

Resides in the forest singing and crying

Is silent while the cradle balances

To the nana Nanita, his Nanita

To the nana Nanita, his Nanita, his Nanita

My boy I have soundly blessed, he is blessed.

Fountain that runs clear and sounded

Resides in the forest singing and crying

Is silent while the cradle balances

To the nana Nanita, his Nanita.

Novermberscorpion110388


End file.
